


Spooktober

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannibalism, Edgy?, F/F, Manipulation, Smut, Spooktober, Toxic Relationship, multi chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: Peridot is normal nerd but not anymore.





	Spooktober

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something for Spooktober! Would have re-read and did all the edits but my boss was kicking me out!

Peridot was a normal college, well normal is putting it lightly. She had her quirks like everyone. She enjoyed being around computers more than she did people, she might have gotten her drugs from the dark web. That didn’t matter she was just a normal person!

So why was she launching toward her friend, Steven with such a deranged gaze? Her teeth were just sharp nubs, her finger tips were stained with dry blood, her head was pounding, the taste in her mouth had a strong hint of metal. 

Steven sniffled, holding onto his bitten arm – tears following freely from his eyes. 

This was not Peridot!  
This was not PERIDOT!  
THIS WAS NOT PERIDOT! 

How did this all start anyways? It started with Peridot meeting her drug dealer in real life. They had chatted on discord for a few months back. Both girls had a strong vibe with one another and eventually they just took things to the next level. 

Lapis suggest the two meet up at night near a hotel, but Peridot was too paranoid about her dream to go through with that. Instead of meeting at they met in a small coffee shop in the afternoon. Peridot had resisted the urge to go home with the girl when the offer arose on the table. There was something about the timing that kept warning her against the idea. In this case her lust for the girl was subsided with her logic.

At the coffee shop the two really hit it off. Peridot learned that Lapis was into surfing and heavy metal. Peridot wasn’t really into getting into the water because of the fear of drowning, but heavy metal was right up her ally. It was one of her phases that she never grew out of as her mother would put it. 

It was a good trade. A healthy loving relationship with a nice girl who gives out free weed and in return…? What was Peridot giving? What did Lapis expect her to give in return ?

Was it her virginity? Peridot blushed thinking back at all the moments her and Lapis were in her dorm room alone. While her annoying roommate who snores like a horse was out- the two would experiment. It started with a few innocent touches and small kisses you would give your grandmother. In the end it came out to heavy panting and muffled screams. 

That still doesn't explain how Peridot ended up in this predicament. 

A strong hand grabbed Peridot by the neck, throwing her far from Steven. Peridot tried catching her breath – but words were useless as she was under Garnet’s foot in a second. She wheezed out her precious breathes. What was happening?


End file.
